


Red

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But we mustn't talk about that, don't even think about that colour because no matter how hard you searched for it, it would never be seen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in two parts, the second part is rated for smut basically.
> 
> Enjoy.

A/N: So this is my first ever crossover fic, also my first ever EXO related fic and subsequently my first ever Taekai. I usually write for the SHINee fandom exclusively but I love EXO too much and I've been wanting to write them for a while. Then I couldn't ignore my Taekai urges anymore. I was searching for a fic like this and decided to just write it myself. Hahaha.

Anyway, I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy. *hides*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Monday

It began just like any other day for Lee Taemin. He was sitting at his desk, papers and pencils strewn around. He could hear the click click click of the keyboards all around him in the white office room. As he glanced over the top of his grey 'wall' – supported only by a tiny bracket and only reaching up to his torso in height – he noticed that everything was identical. What lay before him was just a mass of grey and white. There was the odd piece of black from the newer computers that were permeating through the whitewash, but still, black couldn't really be defined as a colour. Taemin felt gloomy, tired and … dry. His stiff, pressed, white collar shirt was far too hot for the humid air in the office; thanks to the old and beaten up air conditioning not working properly. He could barely decipher the dull drone of chatter as people mumbled on their phones or to their colleagues; he couldn't care less. He hated his job and he hated his life but there was something, something deep down that kept pushing him to wake up every morning and come to work.

He could quit this job, but with his experience and qualifications he would only really end up in another equally depressing place, doing the same mundane job but with all the pressures of being the 'new guy' and people wanting to make awkward conversation with him to size him up.

At least here, as the sweat started to soak through the back of his shirt and the sun shone straight through the small window and into his eyes, at least here, he was left alone and nobody bothered him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tuesday

Taemin missed colours, he missed how they shone brightly and added a kind of light to the world. He missed how the colour yellow would make a person smile. How the colour green would make somebody hungry and most of all, he missed the colour red.

But we mustn't talk about that, don't even think about that colour because no matter how hard you searched for it, it would never be seen. No, the colour red was hung in dark places, where secrets are whispered and where 'they' dwell.

Taemin was different though, he would dream of red. Red clothes, hair, paint, blood … them... all of it. His mind created those vivid pictures in his head every night, the stain of red bleeding behind his eyelids until he opened them to find the sun shining directly onto his once closed lids.

And still, it wasn't enough for Taemin … he needed more colour. More of something.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Wednesday

Tick tock tick tock tick tock – the clock sounded on and on. The room was deathly silent. A stark contrast to the constant whirring and chatter that the office day brought. No, now he was the last one there. Working on a report that shouldn't really be taking him this long but he couldn't seem to focus today. Every time he began to type, he would see flashes of red hair and pale skin.

His dreams had developed, or more so, narrowed. Now, they consisted only of one sole person. A boy? A man? Taemin wasn't sure but he knew that the person had sinfully red and plump lips. They whispered bad things into his ear and caused a shiver to wrack through his body. The boys hair smelt like lavender and Taemin hated that smell normally, but on this boy – man... it was the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelt.

He snapped out of his thoughts and sighed once again. He closed the manilla folders on his desk and placed them in the rusty filing cabinet in the corner of the room. The screech of the rusty runners echoed and reverberated throughout the empty office but Taemin didn't even notice it; too caught up in his own mind once again.

He moved back to his desk, hit ctrl+s with a finality and shut down the computer. He took his black raincoat and umbrella on his way out before turning to lock the door of the building.

\---

As he walked along the grey pavement, watching his black dress shoes squelch slightly in the rain he realised that even the streets were just as bland as his life. It wasn't until he heard a loud screech of tyres and an almighty bang, that Taemin was pulled away from his thoughts. He turned his head to look down the alley on his left, only to see something very very odd.

He saw a brief flash of red and the scared eyes of the van driver before a pale and muscular arm wrapped around the man's neck and within a second, Taemin saw what he had been dreaming of. He saw a flash of red hair; piercing black eyes, only this time – unlike in his dreams – those red, inviting, plump lips were parted to reveal teeth so white that they looked almost angelic. That was, until they visibly sharpened and sunk into the neck of the large van driver. Taemin was frozen in his spot but the red headed person....creature... had Taemin's eyes locked with it's own. Taemin's eyes finally broke the trance and moved again to see the red liquid dripping from the driver's neck. Next all he could see was a flash of a smirk; a lick of blood red lips, and then they were gone. No van driver, no red headed creature... just the van and the deathly silent alleyway.

'Home...' was the only thought that came to Taemin's mind as he continued forward to his apartment just a few blocks away. The rain was still pounding heavily and making a pitter-patter noise as it hit the puddles. Taemin walked on like nothing had happened and when he finally reached his home, he took down his generic, black umbrella and greeted the security guard in his building before taking the elevator up to the 13th floor.  
\-----  
Lee Taemin dreamed that night, but it wasn't just flashes of hair and whispering words, no. This time he dreamed of 'them.' He dreamed of sharp teeth and blood but more than anything, he dreamed of those pitch black eyes and the blood red smirk that lined the creatures face.

He had the best night's sleep in a long time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thursday

Isn't it strange how you can 'meet' somebody in a dream, you never see their face in its entirety and yet you just know them. You know them inside and out, you know what they like, what they think...all of it. Yet, when somebody asks you 'what did they look like?' All you can do is shrug because you can only remember some distinct features. 

Plump, red lips. Pale, porcelain skin. Bright, sharp, white teeth. Dark piercing eyes that make you want to drown. 

Despite knowing these characteristics, you always answer with 'I don't know' because if you tell them about the beauty that is this creature, it's like you are opening up your insides for the world to see.  
No!  
This boy, man, creature came to you. Came into your dreams and you aren't going to share.

So that is why Lee Taemin finds himself shrugging whenever he talks with his old friend Kibum. Because it's a secret that he wants to keep, he doesn't want to share the beauty that is this creature.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Friday

Taemin is clicking and clacking away on his keyboard, unusually focused on the task at hand. He is humming a quiet but haunting tune; something he's never heard before and yet it seems completely familiar. He woke up this morning in a good mood. He doesn't know why, but he just did – and he wasn't going to question it.

As the alarm on his phone rings, it signals lunch time; he is in need of a break. Lifting his head, he is bewitched to see a young boy, maybe 19 or 20 years old. The boy has striking red hair but Taemin can't see his face. He belatedly notices the delivery uniform as he watches curiously; the younger is holding a white envelope in his hands and asking the reception desk something quietly.

That's when said male turns around and Taemin's jaw almost drops to the ground like a loony tunes cartoon.

The boy has black eyes, soulless and 'deep so deep' Taemin thinks. He takes in the tousled red hair, long pale neck, plump and luscious red lips that he wants to bite and suck.

“Lee Taemin?” he hears his name and sees the younger boy's mouth move. His eyes drift to the younger male's toned arms and strong shoulders before settling again on those sinful lips.

“Uh, are you Lee Taemin?” Taemin watches those lips move again before it finally registers through his brain and he moves his gaze back to those black eyes.

“Oh, uh, yeah?” he finally answers, kicking himself for making it sound like a question; almost as if he has forgotten his own name.

“Here.” The younger replies and Taemin wonders if he is dreaming because he feels like he knows this person. The delivery boy's hand is outstretched and showing him the white envelope.

By now, the entire office has gone silent. The boy with red hair had attracted everybody's attention because it's red and his eyes are so empty that you can see people in the room visibly sweating and flinching. Staring but trying to act like they aren't.

“Ummm...I....thanks.” Taemin answers lamely and accepts the envelope.

“My pleasure.” The boy answers but this time his voice is low and alluring, and then, when his pretty mouth morphs into such a sinful smirk that Taemin is all too familiar with; it finally hits him like a gust of wind.  
This boy, is the same one from his dreams. The same one from the alleyway who took that van driver's life. Here. In the flesh.  
Taemin feels a shiver course down his spine as he watches the younger boy disappear through the swinging office doors.

Needless to say, for the remainder of the day, none of his colleagues even approached him and they kept giving him worried glances. Some of them were worried about Taemin's fate and well-being. Most of them were worried about themselves.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday

The white envelope sat in the middle of Taemin's pine coffee table; the only other things littering the surface were a couple of silver coasters.  
The white was blinding in the early hours of the morning and Taemin had been staring at it for a good half an hour already.

He didn't want to open it at the office in case it held something strange. So he had brought it home, but now he was kind of afraid of what was inside. He had tried to leave it until the morning and sleep first, but alas, sleep evaded him at every turn and so here he was, clutching his hot cup of green tea and staring at the envelope.

“Don't be stupid Taemin, just open it!” he had told himself this approximately ten times already but maybe the 11th time is the charm. He finally plucks up the courage and begins to slide his thumb along the seal.

The tearing of paper fills the silent living room and as he lifts the seal, he practically throws it back onto the table once he sees the red paper that is inside. He watches the paper for a while, as if it is a rabid dog that will attack him at any moment. It is, however, just paper and so after scolding himself for being such a big baby, he opens the letter.

“295A Borough Street,  
Clydesdale,  
Armoury.  
LS58 9FG”

That was all Taemin saw when he opened the envelope. Just an address. No name, no instructions or anything. The only other thing on the paper was right at the bottom which said:

Counter: 27

“Okay, now that I know, I can sleep.” He told himself as he wandered into his bedroom, absent mindedly bringing the letter with him and placing it on the night stand.

He laid there for a while before his brain began whirring:

“Okay, I'll just quickly google the address and then I'll go to sleep.” Taemin said to himself, his voice echoing off the white walls of his bedroom.

As he took his phone from the bedside table, he punched the address into google maps and waited for what felt like an eternity before it was found.  
His screen read:

Old Town Post Office

'Huh? That's odd. It explains the counter number though.' He thought.

After another couple of hours, he finally drifted off to sleep. There was one thing different to all the other nights previously though; he didn't dream. Or, at least he didn't remember it if he did.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday – later

He must be crazy. Taemin was standing outside the post office with his letter in hand, and only now was he really debating with himself whether or not to go in. He had all the confidence in the world when he woke up a few hours ago but now, he was a little scared. However, the curiosity was killing him and so he finally stepped over the threshold of the heavy wooden doors. 

The sights he saw inside were just the average ones of a post office. There was a queue leading to various counters. People with packages on scales. Photo booths for taking official photographs. Documents on a shelf with labels. Everything was the same monotonous grey, only broken up by pieces of dark mahogany wood that seemed to be ancient in years. 

Taemin began searching for counter 27 but he couldn't seem to see it. The long queue was for counters 1-25 so he sighed in relief that he hopefully didn't have to join the queue. As he moved around the large building, he noticed the high arched ceilings and the musty smell in the air. The only way he could describe this building was like an old library that was void of colour.

As he walked deeper into the building he noticed counters 26 and 27 in a corner at the back of the room. He looked around and noticed that there were old signs and queuing barriers still around but it seemed like they hadn't been used in quite some time.

He apprehensively approached the counter and tapped his fingers lightly on the wooden counter top, he craned his neck to try and see through the cracked glass of the attendants section to see if there was anyone around and he sighed when nobody came.

Just as he was about to give up and head home, he heard a deep voice clearing their throat.

“Name please” the tall man with slightly pointed ears and a sharp nose asked. His hair was bleach blonde and so bright that it kind of hurt to look at.

“Lee Taemin” Taemin announced and he pushed the red letter towards the man.

After a few seconds, the man behind the counter looked down at a dusty old book that Taemin swore wasn't there when he leaned over mere minutes ago.

“Of course sir, please follow me.” The man came from behind the counter and began walking. Upon closer inspection, Taemin realised that this 'man' was probably, definitely younger than himself. Just a boy, around 18 years of age.

Taemin followed and briefly a thought crossed his mind 'why are you following a complete stranger from an anonymous letter?' But he had come this far and he was determined to find out what was going on, and so he followed the man through a heavy wooden door and down some steps into what looked like an old basement.

“Please wait here, he will be with you soon.” The boy said; just as Taemin was about to ask, 'who is he?' the boy walked away, back up the stairs and into the post office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday afternoon.

Taemin had been waiting for ten minutes already. The entire room was made from old stone and it smelt a little bit damp. Aside from that though, there was adequate lighting; a comfortable looking sofa – that Taemin didn't dare to sit on without been told to do so – and an array of manga and comic books on two large bookshelves. 

He was soon brought out of his thoughts, and he jumped in his skin when he heard a sudden deep rumble of a voice.

“Mr Lee, I'm glad you decided to come and visit me.” The boy said, his voice as soft as silk but his eyes as deadly as daggers.

Taemin gulped as he recognised the red head standing only a few meters away from him. The boy's skin looked a lot warmer and darker in the lighting of the underground room and Taemin thought it just made him look even more stunning.

The boy offered his hand to Taemin and after giving it a weary look, the older boy finally shook it back. Dropping his hand quickly as he felt a cold shiver run up his arm at the contact. Despite the cold though, it felt kind of nice.

“A-and who are you?” Taemin asked, he had a shake in his voice that he was desperately trying to hide.

“Now now Taemin, no need to be scared and shouldn't you already know me? We have met enough after all. We've done enough.” The boy smirked again as he glided a little closer. Taemin instinctively stepped back a shuffle and blushed hard as he remembered the sinful things that he let this boy do to him in his dreams.

“What's y-your name?” Taemin asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

“I guess it's only fair since I know yours.” the boy replied. “ My name is Kim Jong In but everybody around here calls me Kai.” This time the boy – Kai, offered a friendly smile that eased the older boy's nerves a little.

“Why did you bring me here?” Taemin wondered.

“Taemin, I didn't bring you anywhere. You came here all by yourself.” Kai said deeply and he moved closer to Taemin, only half a meter separating them. This time though, the older boy didn't move away, he chose to stay firm. This seemed to make Jongin happy though and so he continued speaking with a smile  
“If your asking though, why I chose to contact you. It's easy, you hate your life and I'm here to let you escape.” Kai said quietly, breathing the last of the words close to Taemin's ear.

Taemin's heart raced at what Kai had just told him, he didn't want to end his life. He never asked for that.  
“W-what are you going to do to me? I don't want to end my life, no matter how bad it is. I want to live.” Taemin began to get hysterical at the thought of what happened to that van driver also happening to him.

Kai's eyes suddenly softened and he reached out a cold hand to touch the older boy's cheek softly.

“Shhhh... that's not what I'm saying. I said I am here to let you escape not to kill you.” Jongin said, his face clearly upset that Taemin would even think such a thing.

“B-but I saw... what you did to that van driver... how you killed him.” Taemin backed up, his small frame hitting the cold stone wall and he began to panic as he realised he was stuck.

“That guy was a very bad person. Also, I was starving, I needed to eat.” Kai said, he looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed but still sticking by his actions.

“E-eat? What are you exactly?” Taemin asked, worrying his bottom lip with his pearly white teeth and Kai thought he had never seen anything cuter than that.

The younger boy let out a large sigh and Taemin felt the unexpectedly hot air hit his collar bone.

“Taemin, you know what I am. You've seen it, you've read about it, you've feared it. But you're different Taemin. You're not afraid anymore, I can feel inside your soul that you're not really afraid of me. You're afraid of the unknown and of the situation you are in but you can't lie to me. You're not afraid of me right?” Jongin asked with a pleading expression.

Taemin thought about those words for a while before he shook his head.

“No, I'm not afraid of you...but I'm still afraid of your kind.” Taemin explained and he felt himself relax a little as he realised that Kai wasn't going to hurt him and something deep down in his gut told him that he never would.

“Hmmm” Kai hummed in acknowledgement as if he knew this all along anyway but a smile graced those wonderfully plump lips and suddenly Jongin's body was pressed flush against Taemin's.

“So let me give you the world. I can give you freedom. I can give you feelings you never even knew. I can give you all the colours you crave. I can give you the happiness of yellow, the freshness of blue and the peacefulness of green. I can show you the warmth of orange and the fun of pink. Most of all, I can make you feel the passion, lust, love and danger of red.” Jongin was now whispering into the older boy's ear. Hot puffs of breath hitting the sensitive shell and causing a red hot shiver to pass from Taemin's head to his toes.

“What do I have to give you in exchange?” The older boy asked; his body slowly relaxing and melting into Kai's. 

“I only want one thing Taemin. YOU. Give yourself to me completely and I can show you the world that you crave. I can make your dreams come true. I will protect you and spend my life with you. All I need, is you. I can't take you, I can't force this on you. This is a decision that you have to make. If you don't want that – any of that – then you simply need to turn around and walk back into that doorway, back into the post office and continue on with your life as you know it.” Kai said and with those last words, Taemin gasped as he felt the wall behind his back disappear. When he looked over his shoulder, he could see the old wooden door and staircase come back into view.

“I won't ever bother you again. Not in your dreams. Not in the streets and not at work. I will disappear in your mind like the memory of a ghost.” Jongin finished; his face showing nothing but seriousness as he looked into Taemin's eyes where he saw a flash of emotions and a spark of life just beginning to flicker.

Taemin looked from the handsome boy in front of him and back to the door. His eyes flitted between them but he soon realised that he didn't want Kai to disappear from his world. All these months, it had been those dreams of Kai that kept him waking up every day and going to work. It was an unspoken promise that he didn't understand until now. It was the promise of something better, of freedom and change and life.

“Take me” Taemin whispered into the small space between them.

“Are you sure Taemin?” Kai replied with a steady voice.

“You know I'm sure, now take me...please.” Taemin responded, stronger and with finality.

Jongin saw the flicker in Taemin's eyes grow into a flame which made him beam in happiness for a second before his smile turned into his signature smirk that Tamin was all too familiar with.

Kai leaned in to capture the older boy's lips in a searing kiss.

-end-

Thanks for reading.

Lots of love,

Xx L xX


	2. Red - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But we mustn't talk about that, don't even think about that colour because no matter how hard you searched for it, it would never be seen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2, enjoy.
> 
> Please note: The A/N here is the original from a while ago when I posted it. This was put up on my LJ a while ago, I'm just transferring it over now. X

A/N: So here is the last and final part of the 'Red' oneshot [now a two shot] I have also written an alternative ending to this fic which has loads of detail and more of a back story. It is super long and when it is completely finished, I will post it as an alternative ending but don't wait or anything I will just post it if and whenever.

Anyways, enjoy...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taemin gasps into the kiss. He can smell the intoxicating scent of the man in front of him and his closed eyelids flash with something he has only ever dreamed of: colour.

At first it was gradual, Taemin's senses were focused in on the feel of the beings tongue melding with his, the increase of his heartbeat and the aroma of lust. Slowly, his other senses relax and he sees grey and black, just like always when he closes his eyes. There is still a whirring in his stomach but it is less noticeable now, the feeling becoming more and more usual. He first notices a flicker of yellow, just a small flash and then it is gone.

He vaguely registers a sharp pain in his neck but it vanishes in an instant. Then, his entire vision is flooded with a bright, neon yellow that seems to be blinding him – that is a confusing thought though, how can you be blinded when your eyes are closed? – and the yellow fades deeper. He sees flames, and the sun and the colour changes to a burnt orange, like the encompassing embers of a bonfire that draw you in with every glance. Just as he is being drawn into the warming and dangerous depths of umber, there is a myriad of colours springing up from all directions. Pink, purple, blue, green and then black. Taemin's body is now completely at peace and he feels light; as light as the yellow and the rainbow that had been dancing behind his eyes only moments before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He blearily registers opening his eyes, his lips are dried and chapped and he can feel a warmth again at his neck. All he can see is the tousle of red hair beneath his chin and the darkness of the underground ceiling above him. Wait, when was he lying down? Before he has time to process his thoughts he feels his eyes drop closed heavily and he hums quietly into the suddenly silent room. It's like his ears are muffled, submerged into the depths of the ocean and everything; his body, eyes, fingertips and words are moving in slow motion. Just as he feels like he is going to fall into a deep slumber he feels a hot, wrenching pain shoot out from the left side of his neck and straight into his heart. His closed eyes see an angry red; crimson in colour, the colour of blood. The colour of danger. The colour of revenge. He feels like he wants to scream, to shout and to jolt himself awake and he panics on the inside when he can't seem to control his own body.

He can feel a bare chest pushing against his own... oh? He realises, his shirt seems to have been cast aside somewhere along the way. Or was he just imagining all of this? Is it just another one of his dreams? Nightmares?

He watches, almost as if he is standing inside of his own eyes. He watches as the red room begins to change colour and the thought of himself spinning round frantically seems to ease him a little, at least he can try and imagine moving his body – his real one refusing to co-operate. The walls are darkening and Taemin notices that they stay a red colour but it is darker, softer; almost, romantic?

That's when he feels a breath in his lungs, a burning fire as oxygen rushes inside what he now realises must have been empty lungs and he moans into the humid and damp air. His eyes snap open and he sees the beautiful eyes of Kai staring back at him. The younger being is wearing an apologetic smile but there is something so feral lining his eyes and Taemin gets the strange feeling that his eyes hold the same emotion.

He feels as Jongin pushes down against him. Their erections brushing together... and when did he get hard? Jongin's fingers are careful, soft and loving but his body is oppressing, demanding and heavy as it rolls and presses down into all of Taemin's weak spots.

The feeling of soft fingers brushing his cheek bones and stroking through his hair has him whimpering. The heavy feeling of Kai's definite bulge has him moaning wantonly; voice cracking as he puffs out a 'please.'

He isn't sure what he is asking for, he really doesn't know but something inside of him is working on instinct and need, like it is something natural that he shouldn't even question. Like breathing, eating, sleeping.

His breath hitches, body tensing all at once as he feels Jongin's hot member pushing slowly into his tight hole.

“A-ahh, J-jongin... K-kai...Ah!” Taemin whines out and he is rewarded with a large smirk lining the younger boy's face.

Shouldn't this hurt? Taemin thinks to himself. This was the first time anyone has penetrated him and not stretched him...why doesn't it hurt? Instead of being grateful, he feels afraid at the lack of pain.

“W-why doesn't it h-h-hurt?” Taemin breathes as Jongin picks up the pace to thrust harshly one after the other and this shuts him up for good. He can't speak or even think anymore as the intensity increases. Slam after slam of strong, muscular thighs, hips, cock, ass... god, just – everything!

Taemin's vision eventually turns white, like he is wading through a thick layer of fog before he opens his eyes and feels a warmth filling his lower region to capacity.

As the older boy comes down from his high he realises that he is on a bed. The sheets are a pearlescent blue and the walls are a sparkling silver with black detail.

“Where am I?” Taemin asks blurringly. Kai is too preoccupied with planting small pecks and bites across Taemin's porcelain skin to answer properly and just mumbles “My room” before continuing his journey across the older male's firm abs.

Taemin watches in fascination as Jongin's sickly pale complexion is now a dusky bronze – a complexion that suits him much more – and the older boy feels how his body is exhausted. He closes his eyes in an attempt to sleep, Kai's longing strokes and quiet humming of a familiar tune helping him to drift away.

After around five minutes, his eyes snap open wide and see Kai's face looming over him and watching with an interested smile.

“Why can't I sleep?” Taemin asks; feeling once again, completely freaked out. It isn't that he has insomnia or something – no, this was a different kind of feeling. A feeling where you knew that sleep will probably never come again and it was hard to really describe.

“Vampires don't sleep baby.” Jongin replies softly and strokes the side of Taemin's neck where a small scar is left behind, Taemin's now vampire blood helping it to heal at an unusually fast rate.

The older male's heart thumps for a minute or two before he calms down. He knew something like this was likely to happen and he is sure he is going to like the results.

“So that's why I couldn't feel any pain earlier? Y'know, when we....uh..” Taemin blushes.

“Yeah. Just one of the perks Taemin-ah.” Kai grins, no shame or embarrassment lining his features at all.

“Yah! You should be calling me hyung, I'm older than you.” Taemin says with a small, playful hit to Jongin's shoulder.

“Oh really? How old are you Tae?” Jongin asks with a know-it-all expression; dropping all honorifics again, purposefully.

“I'm 23, and you're like what? 19...20?” The older boy states.

“Try, 632 years old.” Kai smirks, a devilish glint taking over his entire face.

“O-oh...right.” Taemin responds, feeling foolish; a pout lining his lips as he looks over into Kai's smiling face. They were now laying on the bed facing each other, Jongin's arms had become tired of hovering over the other boy for so long.

“Awwwhh, Tae-baby, don't pout. If it makes you feel any better, I was 20 when they turned me. So you were kind of right.” Jongin says in a soft voice and he shuffles closer and pecks the other on the lips.

“Aha! So I am older... so you have to call me hyung!” Taemin says with a beaming face.

“No chance. Now cuddle with me and stop talking. We have forever to argue about it … literally.” Kai chuckles and he wraps his arms around Taemin's small frame.

'Forever?' Taemin thinks, he can definitely live with that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this?? It was the first Taekai I EVER wrote haha. My apologies. X
> 
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I posted this on my LJ account a long time ago, I'm just sharing it here. 
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
